tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Playa des Authors 2
If you are competing and you come here, you stay here. You edit here, you stay here. Here YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE UNTIL YOU ARE ELIMINATED FORM TDA2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #TDIMan7 - Always Awesome! #Kenzen11-I will try my best #RockSK8R- My teacher says I am a great writer, so what the heck. #Ricky490- I'm back and badder than ever and ready to go farther than I did last season. #Codaa5- I guess I'll join, im a pretty average writer. #Redflare- I will fail or at least fail with 'STYLE' #Tdi - I hope I will make it farther! #Ezekielguy- I'm gonna do my best! #Fadingsilverstar16- Hey, all! I've finally decided to give this a try. Hope I'll have a lot of fun #Zakkoroen-I'm baaaaaaack! #Tdifan1234- Ready to rock season 2! Week 6 Chat Nalyd: Wow, nine already... TDi19: I know... right. Gigi: Hey guys! *does the party dance* I guess I'll just hang here and be spectator to all the drama going on. I was actually thinking of making some Youtube vids where I update everyone on the action like a sports announcer. xD TDI19: That's be cool!! Zeke: I think you should've done Total Drama Author Aftermath! Gigi: Hey! That would be cool, Zeke! Nice idea. Maybe I'll do that.... Nalyd: And don't forget to talk to the hosts, LOL. Gigi: Oh yeah! Almost forgot about that? Can I do it, Nalyd? Pweeeaaase? xD Nalyd: Yeah, but can you talk to me and TDI19, too? We've done a lot of talking about the play-by-play and the (almost obvious) final two. Gigi: Like...a talk show? Do you know any programs? Nalyd: Well we could do it on IRC and you could interview everyone! Or here. Then take the words and put them onto a video program. Gigi: Oh! You mean like going on the chat room and after we finish, I take our entire conversation and make it into a vid? I could do that! By the way, I suggested doing some vids because I've already had like this little show called 5 Minutes With Gigi and I was thinking about talking about this and making it into an episode of that webshow but I think I would like it alot better if we went with what I said first. You can find it here! Nalyd: Okay, so like what are you going to do? Gigi: Well, I was thinking that anyone who wants to participate would go to the chat room and we would talk for a while. After we talk, I save the text of our chat and throughout the video, I would actually read from the conversation we had and quote you guys all the time while talking about what's actually going on. Nalyd: Okay. Cool! I'd love to be on it! TDI19: Me too! Definitely!! Gigi: Yay! So, when do you guys wanna do it? I'm on the chat right now and am available to talk! Zach: Soup or salsa ma'am? ZEKE: I TOLD YOU, I CAN'T GO ON THE CHATROOM! I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT PROGRAM!!! (It makes me feel really left out.) Week 7 Chat TDI19: Guess what guys!!!! Two of you shall be returning to TDA2!!! Challenge This week's challenge will involve you writing about the TDI characters doing things that are very hard for them or you would never see them doing. Here are your choices (only the ones NOT chosen by the active competitors): *'Owen'- Fasting for a week. *'Gwen'- Being a cheerleader. *'Heather'- Donating time to a charity. *'Duncan'- Being a police officer for a day. *'Leshawna'- Giving up her cell phone for a week. *'Geoff'- Not going to the biggest, most fun party of the year *'Lindsay'- Taking a very hard test. *'Trent'- Giving up guitar. *'Eva'- Taking anger management classes. *'Courtney'- Dating Harold. *'Beth'- Become a model. *'Katie and Sadie'- Moving away from one another. (Tell the story of both.) *'Justin'- Being ugly. *'Noah'- Playing sports. *'Ezekiel'- Going to public school. *'Chef Hatchet'- Owning a gourmet restaurant. If you come up with a great idea for Izzy, DJ, Bridgette, Harold, Cody, or Chris, and want to use it, just let either host/judge know. You will be judge on creativity, spelling, grammar, and the skill of emphasizing the conflict and stress of the situation the character is dealing with. The best author will be returning to the competition next week!! Good luck guys!!